Drabbles in the study
by AgathePotter
Summary: When an exercise of repetition becomes an exercise in style...
1. Introduction

Version française

Alors, petite nouveauté… Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien en anglais ! Mon prof nous avait demandé de faire un texte contenant la phrase ("Definitely not!" she yelled, and pulled the trigger.). J'ai trouvé ça tellement bien que j'ai décidé de les mettre en ligne, avec l'accord des écrivains en herbes qui ont fait le travail… Donc voila, peut-être une version française d'ici peu…

-

English version

At the beginning, it was just a work my English teacher give us… But I have loved that and I want that you can read them.  
We must write a story with the sentence ("Definitely not!" she yelled, and pulled the trigger.)  
In the next chapter, you will be able to read, my friends' story. One chapter for one story…  
A last thing: excuse me if I make mistakes, I don't write English very well… But tell me if I have made mistakes!


	2. Story 1: A fool moon night

Hello! This story is mine. So read, and give me your advice!

-

Story 1: A fool moon night

-

It was a night with a fool moon. I was walking on Backer Street when I saw her. She was on the bridge, looking at the flowing water. Puzzled, I approached her. Two meters away, she raised her head. She had probably heard me. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Why was she crying?

- "Do you have a problem?" I asked her.

- "A problem? If only I had one problem! But I have a lot of problems. All my life is a problem…" she murmured.

"Oh… This is not a good sign…" I thought.

I approached her, and I tried to take her away from the edge.

- "I am sure that it will be going better soon…" I said gently.

- "No, all goes from bad to worse…" she whispered.

- "Anyway, I will not let you jump in the water." I said firmly.

- "Ah ah ah!" she forced a laugh. "Do you think it is what I want to do? I have found a better manner to die," and she took out a pistol.

- "But… Life is so wonderful!" I gasped.

- "Definitely not!" she yelled, and pulled the trigger.

-oOo-

Did you like it?


	3. Story 2: The good excuse

Yes, this is a new drabble! This is Claire's!

-

Story 2: The good excuse

-

I ran, she wasn't far, I heard her, she hid but I found her a big waste bin.

I looked at her and said with a big smile which was terrifying:

- "You're afraid, aren't you?"

-"Definitely not!" she yelled, and pulled the trigger.

And that's why, Mummy, my pullover has a big paint mark.

It's not my fault, I thought we were playing with water!

-oOo-

So, what do you think about that? Can I have your advice?


	4. Story 3: The big house

Hello every body! How are you? Now, I'm in MATLAB... But I have finished, so I play!

This is Emilie's.

-

**Story 3: The big house**

-

John and Mary have lived together for five years, in a small flat.

Last week, John won one million dollars by mere chance with a game of chance. So, he decided to buy a big house with a garden and a swimming pool, without asking to his girlfriend.

While he wanted to announce the good news to Mary, she claimed that she was pregnant.

They were very happy and went to visit their future house.

"It's too big! How can I possibly clean up the house?" Mary thought.

She was not very enjoying by this house but she didn't say anything because it was the John's dream.

One day, Marry began to prepare the baby's room for its birth, and she hanged pink wallpaper with a stapler. Suddenly John arrived; he wanted to make blue wallpaper.

He said it to her, and she became very furious.

-"Definitely not!" she yelled, and pulled the trigger. She chose a pink paper, so it will be the pink one.

-oOo-

What do you think about it? Can I have your advice?


	5. Story 4: Soup or McDonald's

Hello every body! It 's the Holidays, I'm so happy! Youpi!

This is Fred's...

-

**Story 4: Soup or McDonald's**

-

It was the last year.

My grand mother Susana wanted to have soup at dinner whereas my grand father Brandon wanted to go to McDonald's! My grand parents are obstinate and neither she nor he wanted to give in. They quarrelled a long time because the problem was that Brandon did not want to go to McDonald's alone and he is the only who know make the soup at home.

My grand father is a hunter and there are a lot of rifles in their home.

They are both like me: they are impulsive.

Consequently, both of them picked up a rifle and threaten each other.

Suddenly, Susana made the thing following.

"Definitely not!" she yelled, and pulled the trigger.

Luckily, she is a little blind and she only shot on a mirror.

Then, the neighbours arrived quickly when they heard the noise of the shot and divided them.

The funnier is that nowadays they often live together and like each other passionately.

-oOo-

It's finish! What do you think about it?


End file.
